Playstation 4 Wars
Ben and Kevin are at Kevin's house playing on Kevin's Playstation 3. Gwen walks in the room to bring the boys popcorn and drinks. "Hey Gwen, Can you get us napkins too!" Kevin says. "I'm not the maid!" Gwen responds. "I'm gonna go to the....WHOA!" Ben trips and spills his drink all over the Playstation 3. "Tennyson!" Kevin yells. "Its fine I got this! Jury Rigg!" Jury Rigg fixes Kevin's Playstation 3. "Now Kevin I created a Playstation 4!" Jury Rigg says. "Whats it do?" Kevin says while messing with the controller. "Well it can take pictures, glow in the dark, and Wait Kevin don't touch that!" Jury Rigg shouts!" Kevin presses a button and it sends Jury Rigg, Gwen, and Kevin to a strange place. "I was gonna say I added a dimensional transporter!" Jury Rigg shouts. "Opps." Kevin says. "Well we are stuck here for at least ten minutes." Gwen says. "Let me see the remote." Jury Rigg snatchs the remote from Kevin. "I also added a map that will tell us where we are in the other dimension. It says here that we are on the Death Star." Jury Rigg says. "Whats a Death Star." Kevin says. Suddenly "Halt! Who are you!? Where is your I.D.?" a Storm Trooper shouts. "We don't have I.D." Kevin says. "Then you will have to come with me!" the Storm Trooper says. "No way!" Jury Rigg says. The trooper points his blaster at Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg transforms "Eatle!" Eatle eats the blaster and fires a lazer beam from his head fin. The Storm Trooper goes flying into a wall. "Send me back up!" the Storm Trooper shouts onto the radio. Suddenly hundreds of Storm Troopers start to attack the team. Eatle transforms "Pin Ball!" Pin Ball lifts up the Storm Troopers and throws his pin balls into there heads causing them to faint. Darth V ader is informed of this. "That is it I have had enough of this foolishness!" Darth Vader shouts. Darth Vader arrives. Darth Vader tosses his lightsaber at Pin Ball. Pin Ball dodges. Darth Vaders force push and Pin Balls gravity push become locked. "I need more Troopers!" Darth Vader shouts. Gwen and Kevin are fightin g Storm Troopers. When Gwen see's Darth Vader overpower Ben she throws a ball of mana at Vader. Darth Vader is about to force choke Gwen when all of the sudden he yells "Stop!" All of the Storm Troopers stop firing there weapons. "Who are you!?" Darth Vader asks. "I'm Ben Tennyson. Greatest hero in the..." Ben is interrupted by Darth Vader. "Not you her!" Darth Vader says. "I'm Gwen Tennyson." Gwen says. "Oh I'm sorry you just reminded me of someone I love who is now gone. I would do anything to see her one last time." Darth Vader says. "Really?!" Kevin says while laughing. "Hey I can help! Clockwork!" Clockwork transports himself, Darth Vader, Gwen, and Kevin back in time, "Where have you taken me?!" Darth Vader asks. "To the time in your life when you where the happiest." Clockwork says. Darth Vader looks and see's Padme. "My love! Over here!" Darth Vader says. "She can't see you. Only you can see her." Clockwork says. The group stay for about and hour and then return to the Death Star. "Thank you Ben Tennyson. You have made me happy. A feeling I havent felt in ages. You are welcome back any time." Darth Vader says. "Thanks! Now we gotta go back home." Ben says. The group return to Kevin's house. "So who want's to see what else the PS4 can do?!" Ben says. "Change it back to a PS3." Kevin says. "Fine!" Ben says. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Darth Vader *Storm Troopers Aliens Used *Jury Rigg *Eatle *Pin Ball *Clockwork Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:Stories Category:U4A Category:Star Wars